


you so bad boy, drive me mad boy

by voidskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Even, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidskam/pseuds/voidskam
Summary: "You're so immature, and shameless," Isak says, rolling his eyes again and continuing to look through the fridge."Is that all?" Even asks after blowing out smoke, "Or is there more?"





	you so bad boy, drive me mad boy

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been stuck in my head for a while, so i decided to write it instead of hopes of somebody else writing it
> 
> i hope you all enjoy, please comment how you all felt about it!
> 
> title is from problem by natalia kills

After months of being in university, Isak realized that there's always one person that you're always going to come across with and completely _loathe_.

Isak can barely control his feelings, control his _life_ or _sleep_ , and he decided that going to university would be a great idea.

And to get to the point, Even Bech Næshseim is a pain in the ass.

A tall, blonde, hot pain in the ass.

For Even, his ass is probably tattooed.

_He's completely capable of tattooing his ass._

And it's probably just to piss Isak off -- or make him like Even even more, which, fuck him for that.

Even is known for getting in trouble all the time, either with teachers, students, or both.

Isak doesn't listen to the rumors, but sometimes they all say at once that Even does it because he's _physco_ , mentally ill.

He doesn't believe them because that's nothing to joke about, no matter what Magnus says during lunch when they're talking about him.

Sometimes Isak forgets that college people are the absolute _worst_ , he hates everyone there. 

Except his friends, he loves his friends with all his heart and would die for them -- unless they die for him, too.

But the rest of the other people can go choke.

The other day, the girls had invited him to grab a coffee near the building, and Isak had said yes, because he was in desperate needs to be talking about boys and nail polish with Eva and Vilde, makeup with Noora, biology with Sana, and the weirdest shit that he adored talking about with Chris.

As much as he loved Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus, talking about their recent chick flings were not his way of spending lunch after a hard class of maths.

Now, Isak was making his way out of the building, walking towards the small cafe where the girls had told him they would meet up. He was passing by one of the building's benches, headphones in his ears and minding his own buisness, just when cigarette smoke is being directed towards his face.

Isak stops in his tracks, closing his eyes and covering his nose with his mouth. Yeah, okay, he likes to smoke, but that's only _weed_ , not cigarettes.

Cigarettes can also go choke.

When the smoke has cleared, Isak turns to the person who blew it, about to snap when he sees it's the university's personal bad boy, Even Bech Næshseim, of course.

He's staring at Isak with a smug look on his face as he inhales the cigarette, continuing to blow clouds of smoke in Isak's face.

"Wow," Isak starts, stepping to the side, "Did they finally do something about you smoking inside the building?" He asks, rubbing at his eyes.

Even smirks, "Yeah, they said to stop smoking because the blonde boy with a crush on me wouldn't stop ranting about me."

Isak blinks, cheeks turning pink as he steps back, "Keep dreaming, Bech Næshseim." He stutters, fixing his snapback.

"I don't have to, Valtersen, because I know it's true." Even smiles mischeviously, blue eyes intense as he places the cigarette back on his lips, inhaling before blowing out more smoke in Isak's face, making him squirm.

"Stop that!" Isak snapped, coughing.

Even laughed, "Why should I? I'm not inside the building anymore, should that not fill your requests?"

"Smoke outside all you fucking want," Isak shot, "But don't blow it in my face, asshole!" He sneezed, making Even chuckle.

"I thought we were sticking to our last names," Even said, faking a pout, "If that's the case, maybe I should just call you baby, _baby_."

Isak tries his best to not blush, but Even sees right through him, standing up, "Anything but that, Bech Næshseim."

Even smiles, "But I'm having fun, _baby_."

Isak rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you be saying that to the girls you sleep with?"

"You mean the boys?" Even corrects, tilting his head to the side 

Isak gasps as Even slides a hand to his hip, gripping it in his large hands before pulling away, leaving Isak all heated and flustered.

Even walks away as he inhales even more, that stupid smile still on his face.

_Even likes boys?_

Isak huffs, dropping the thought before continuing to walk in the direction of the coffee shop, arriving a few minutes later, smelling just like cigarette smoke. He spots the girls sitting at a table near the register, so he makes his way over, smiling at them all.

They all greet him with cheerful 'hallas'. He sits in between Sana and Vilde, thanking Eva when she slides a hot chocolate his way.

"Why do you smell like smoke?" Sana asks, nose scrunched up as she sniffs Isak's shirt, backing away instantly.

Isak rolled his eyes, "Even was smoking on one of the benches outside the building my last class was in and he blew smoke in my face, like, four times."

"But you smoke, too?" Eva said, confused.

" _Weed_ , Eva, not cigarettes." Isak corrected.

"Wait? Even? Even Bech Næshseim?" Vilde asked, a smile on her face.

"I don't think there's another Even that's as popular as Bech Næshseim, Vilde." Isak shrugged, sipping on his hot chocolate.

"Even Bech Næshseim is like the hottest guy in the whole school! It's a big deal to walk by him, let alone be _thrown smoke_ by him." Vilde whispered, as if it were a secret that Even was everyone's huge crush.

Isak looked at Sana, sighing before bringing his cup to more hot chocolate.

"Even Bech Næshseim is bad news," Noora said, spinning her cup around, "There are rumors, that I don't know are true or not, but most people are saying that they are."

Vilde stared at her, "Ja, well those are just rumors, Noora. He seems like a nice guy. We shouldn't just assume that he's a _bad boy_ just because everybody says he is."

"Have you ever talked to him, Vilde?" Sana asks, looking at her in the eyes.

Vilde shook her head slowly, her hair falling on her shoulders.

"Well, then you don't know if he's a nice guy. We don't know anything about him, let's leave it at that. If he blows smoke in people's faces like he did it with Isak, it's better to stay away." Sana snapped, her dark lips leaving a stain on her cup after taking a sip from it.

Isak looked at Sana, "Doesn't he hang out with your brother and the rest of his friends? I'm sure I've seen them hang out at your house when we were still in Nissen and studied at your house."

Sana chewed on the inside of her lip, shaking her head, "They used to. But something happened with Even, and they stopped hanging out."

Isak furrowed his brows, "What... what happened?"

She shrugged, "It's not really my place to say. If you want answers, you should ask Even yourself."

Isak scoffed, "As if."

Vilde giggled, biting on her lip and scrunching her nose, "Have any of you guys managed to get inivited to that party everyone is talking about?" She asked, looking around the table with a hopeful look.

The girls all shook their heads.

Isak looked around the table, scratching his neck, "Jonas managed to get invited to it, and the rest of the boys are going. You should all come."

"Ja!" Eva chirps, "I haven't gotten drunk, since like, two days."

Sana, Isak, and Noora look at her.

Vilde nods afterwards, Chris joining her.

"I've got the beer, that's for sure." Chris says, smiling and nudging Vilde with her elbow, making her giggle again.

"Whose party is it?" Sana asked, looking at Isak.

Isak shrugged, "Someone from his classes. But he managed to get in, we're all going. You guys should, too." He finishes his last gulp of his hot chocolate, looking at the rest of the girls. He checks his watch before getting down, "My next class is about to start, I'll see you girls around."

The girls say goodbye with smiles and waves, watching him exit the coffee shop.

Isak sighs, wrinkling his nose as he catches smell of the smoke, rolling his eyes.

_Stupid Even Bech Næshseim._

If Isak was more controlling of his feelings, he wouldn't have basically given himself away to the boy.

Even wasn't lying when he said Isak had a crush on him, but Isak had to keep it to himself because he knew how Even was, he slept with people and then he left them in the morning without saying anything to them ever again.

As much as Isak wanted to kiss Even, be touched by him, he wasn't going to get his heart broken.

*

"She turned me down nicely, though." Magnus said as they walked towards the house, beer in hand.

"Because she didn't want to make you feel bad." Mahdi snorted, making Jonas laugh.

"Or maybe because she just wasn't interested. But you can't really blame her if she wasn't." Isak added, the two other boys laughing while Magnus scoffed.

" _Faen_ , she was just being nice, dude! Why do you guys have to go and crush my heart?" Magnus asked, taking another can of beer.

All three of them laughed as they reached the house with the blaring music, nodding at the guy in the entrance as they made their way inside. Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus made their way to grab beers, while Isak looked around for a specific short girl with a black hijab.

Isak smiled as he made his way over, nodding at Sana as Eva fell on her shoulder, a drunken expression on her face as Noora tried to pull her away from Sana before she could throw up.

"Halla." Isak said, smiling at the two sober girls.

"Isaaaaak!" Eva squealed right in Sana's ear, standing up and lazily hugging the boy.

"Hei, Eva." He laughed as her face dropped from his shoulder, making her come back to reality.

"I'm gonna go find Vilde!" She shouted, tripping as she walked past Isak, eliting a sound from Noora as she went after the girl.

Sana looked up at him, "I can't believe you're at this lame party." She said.

Isak furrowed his brows, drowning, "You're here, too?"

Sana raised an eyebrow, "Am I? Or is everyone choosing to ignore the girl's need to pray, instead making out in every damn room?"

Isak blinked, "I'm sure the restroom isn't occupied."

Sana rolled her eyes, "You'd be surprised to see the sink full of pee. Pee, Isak, _pee._ " Her voice was full of disgust and Isak had to hold back a laugh, but obviously she saw it, "I'm gonna go find Chris."

Isak nodded, saluting her as she walked away. He followed her lead, going inside the kitchen and opening the fridge, searching for a beer.

"Didn't expect to see you here, baby."

Isak jumps, nearly hitting his head on the roof of the fridge. He backs his head up, lifting his eyes off the floor to look at the person.

He comes face to face with Even, who, once again, has a cigarette resting in between his lips. Even takes a drag before letting some smile come out in the air.

Isak rolls his eyes, "Do you have a bucket list for smoking in every place possible?'" He asks.

Even leans against the counter, shrugging as he lets his hand drop from his mouth, "You can say that. So far, I have, the university building, my apartment, outside the university building, in your face, and hopefully, your bedroom, Isak Valtersen, _baby_."

_What the flipping fuck._

Isak watches as Even brings the cigarette back up to his pink lips, breathing it in.

"You're so immature, and shameless," Isak says, rolling his eyes again and continuing to look through the fridge.

"Is that all?" Even asks after blowing out smoke, "Or is there more?"

Isak glares at the beer bottle he found, snatching it and closing the refrigerator with a slam, "I could probably keep you here all night if you want me to go on with all the words that describe you." He snaps, grabbing a bottle opener.

"Are some of those words nice words?" Even asks, tilting his head to the side mockingly, "At least give me one, I'll chose to believe you have a heart if you do."

Isak glares at him as he chugs down a gulp of the beer, nearly finishing it.

Even smiles, "Go on."

Isak raises an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look.

"If you give me one word that describes how annoying and a pain in the ass I am to you, I will leave you alone and drop the whole thing about you having a crush on me." Even explains, stepping closer to Isak with every word, "Everyone will forget about me and you'll never have to look at me. Ever. Again."

Isak swallows harshly as he's pressed against the counter, his hands gripping it harshly.

"Say it, Isak." Even whispers, his voice demanding but gentle.

Isak closes his eyes as he lets the word roll of his tongue, "Hot."

Even's lips crash onto his, and Isak immediately moans, his knees weak as Even lifts him up so he's sitting on the counter.

Isak squeals as Even's hands drop from his hips to his ass, pulling him closer. He whimpers as Even brushes his tongue against his bottom lip, asking for permission. Isak plys his mouth open, making them both groan as their tongues collide together.

Even pulls away, making Isak whine at the sudden loss.

"We should go to my apartment." Even says, looking at Isak with his dark blue eyes. Isak nods, dropping from the counter as Even steps back.

Even grabs his hand and pulls him out of the kitchen, dragging him through the crowd and pushing past people, shoving a random drunk boy who bumped into Isak on purpose. Isak looks up at the older boy, green eyes but as Even opens the door for him, letting him step outside.

Isak's hand was still intertwined with Even's, and it made Isak blush a dark pink, hoping Even wouldn't decided to just turn to look at him the exact moment. Thankfully, he didn't, and Isak continued to follow him as they reached Even's apartment, climbing up the stairs.

He watched as Even took out his keys, twisting the knob and pushing the door open.

As soon as they were inside, and the door was locked, Even was pressing Isak against the door, making the small boy squeal as their lips were once more connected.

Isak snaked his hands through Even's hair, tangling his fingers in it, but Even grabbed his hands and pinned them against the wall, earning a loud moan in return. Even's tongue was shoved inside his mouth and Isak was loving how it felt with every heated kiss.

Even smirked as he heard Isak whine when he pulled away from the boy's red lips, "Jump for me, baby," He whispered in Isak's ear. Isak quickly obliged, immediately wrapping his legs around his waist and moaning when Even's hip brushed against his boner.

Even's lips had moved down to Isak's neck, sucking and biting purple and red bruises on the skin. He was enjoying the sounds Isa was making everytime he sucked on his soft spot. Letting go of the one hand that was still holding Isak's wrists, Even turned around and walked to his bedroom, softly pushing Isak down on the mattress.

"Even," Isak whined, already needing more contact. He watched as Even removed his shirt, throwing it on the floor and hovered over Isak, connecting their lips again. Isak moaned when Even started palming him through his boxers, making hin arch his back off the bed and lean into his touch, "Even, Daddy!"

Even groaned at the word, grabbing at Isak's shirt and pulling it off the boy. He let the younger one run a hand through his hair as he slid off his pants and boxers, throwing them on the floor and removing his own.

Isak moaned at the sight of Even's cock, "Daddy, let me..." He lifted himself off the bed and sunk to his knees. He kitten licked the tip, moving his tongue around before finally sinking all the way down, bobbing his head.

"Fuck, Isak, such a good boy," Even praised, making the boy moan, sending vibrations. Even moaned, grabbing at Isak's hair.

Isak licked at the bottom before going back down. He looked up at Even, his big green eyes glossy. Even groaned at the sight, tugging at Isak's hair.

"You're so good at taking my cock, baby, hm? Only a slut for my cock, right baby boy?" Even asked, pushing Isak's head further down, eliting a gag noise from the boy.

Isak licked the tip once more, lips pink and covered in precome, "Yes, Daddy."

"Yeah?" Isak nodded, "Okay, hands and knees on the bed," Even ordered, standing up.

Isak looked up at him before standing up, doing as Even said. He squealed when Even gave a harsh slap on Isak's bum. He bent over and rested himself on his hands, wiggling his ass in the air. He watched as Even got out lube, slicking up his fingers.

He whined, growing impatient, "Even, c'mon, I don't need prepping!"

Even shushed him up, placing a finger inside his wet hole. Isak moaned, throwing his head back at the feeling. Quickly, Even slipped in another one, smirking when Isak started to fuck himself on his fingers, "Can you handle three, baby?"

Isak nodded, mouth open as he pushed himself back and forth.

Even complied and quickly inserted a third and fourth finger, finally feeling Isak stretch out. He grabbed his dick and lined himself up with Isak's hole. He removed his fingers and shoved himself up slowly, earning broken moans from the boy under him.

"Daddy," Isak whispered, already out of breath.

"It's just the tip, baby." Even said, hand on Isak's ass cheek. Faster, he pushed himself in until his hips were touching Isak's him, "You good, darling?" Even asked, looking over Isak's shoulder.

"Y-Yes, Daddy."

Even smiled and started to move, going slow at first, but then faster.

Isak's mouth opened, letting out a loud gasp as he was pushed forwards and backwards, "Daddy, Even!" He shouted, whimpering when Even grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"You like that, baby?" Even teased, his lips brushing Isak's ear shell.

Isak nodded, his lips pursed as Even pounded into him, "So big, Daddy, you're so big."

Even smirked and gave a harsh thrust, hitting Isak's prostate.

"Daddy!" Isak screamed, spreading his legs even further.

"You look so pretty, baby, such a pretty slut for me, right, sweetheart?" Even whispered in his ear.

Isak didn't answer, too busy reaching for his cock. Even slapped his hand away, making the boy whine.

"Daddy," Isak said, turning his lead and looking into Even's eyes, "Harder, faster!" He moaned, big green eyes soaked with dry tears, drool coming out of his mouth.

Even pecked his mouth and began going at a more crucial pace, faster and harder as Isak wanted.

"Even, I'm gonna, gonna--"

Even interrupted him by grabbing Isak's cock in his own tight hold, stroking in a fast pace.

With the new encouragement, Isak moans out Even's name before coming all over his chest. 

Even is still going, fucking him a little bit more slowly as he comes himself. Slowly, he pulls out and grabs the toilet paper he leaves on his nightstand, grabbing a whole bunch and cleaning the come that's leaking out of Isak's hole and on Isak's stomach.

"Was gonna make you ride me, but you seem so tired out, love." Even says, pressing a kiss to Isak's mouth.

Isak giggles, hiding his face in Even's pillow, "We can do it tomorrow before school, _Daddy_." He teased, smirking as Even growls.

"You keep that up, I'll make you do it now." He slid in the bed, bringing up the covers all the way to their shoulders.

Isak laughs and pecks Even's lips, "I won't be able to sit down for, like, three days."

Even hums, "That's how everyone will know I fucked you hard and good."

"Really good, by the way. The best I've ever had." Isak confessed, hiding his face in Even's shoulder.

Even smiles and pressed a kiss to Isak's temple, whispering goodnight to the half-asleep boy.

....

Isak hides his face further in his pillow as he feels someone play with his hair, "Eskild," He grumbled, "Go away."

"Should I be concerned?" A deep voice asks.

Isak's eyes open and he comes face to face with Even, who has a faint smirk on his face, "Oh my god."

Even laughs, "Is Eskild your boyfriend?"

"Nei!" Isak shouts, covering his face with his hands, "He's my roomate, herregud."

"Okay, that's good." Even admits, a smile on his face.

"How is that good?" Isak asks.

"Because I was afraid I'd have to masturbate to the thought of you calling me Daddy when you have a boyfriend." Even says, hand on Isak's cheek.

"Fy faen, don't even remind me."

"It was hot!" Even said, "I like calling you baby boy while you suck my cock."

Isak groaned, "Even!"

Even's hand goes from his cheek to the back of his neck and pulls at Isak's hair, "What did you say?"

Isak moans, lips parted, "I meant Daddy."

"Good boy. Are you still for riding before school?" Even asks.

Isak peaks at him through his hands, "You're not gonna blow me off after?"

"I mean, I can blow you _before_ , and then you can ride me, so then I can take you to school and have you complain that my cum is leaning out of your hole so then I'll have to--"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Isak interrupted, shoving Even slightly, "I meant, you're not going to pretend like I don't exist afterwards?"

Even furrowed his brows, "What? Why would I do that?"

Isak shrugs, "I mean, I thought that's what you do to everyone."

"I won't do it to _you_ because I like you." Even admits.

"Hva?"

"I like you. Ever since I saw you on the first day of school." Even says, shrugging.

"Serr?" Isak asks.

Even nods, "I've only done that so you can get jealous and make a first move, but you're _so_ shy, I had to do it."

Isak smiled softly, "Shutup."

"It's true!"

"Whatever." Isak mumbles, "Do you want me to ride you or not?"

....

"Have you guys seen Isak?" Jonas asks as he walks up to the girls, Mahdi and Magnus behind him.

The girls shook their heads.

"I saw him last night at the party." Eva said, shrugging.

"I haven't seen him since." Sana added, looking around, "He said he was gonna get a beer and then he disappeared the whole night."

Suddenly a car pulls up and drives towards the spot near the gate, parking there.

"Is that Bech Næshseim's car?" Magnus asked, all seven of them staring at the car, along with everyone else.

"Who cares?" Sana says, turning away but looking back again.

Even steps out, wearing his signature denim jacket over his black hoodie, a joint tucked behind his ear. His sunglasses are on his nose, giving him the bad boy look he's always going for. He closed his door and walks to the other side, opening that one and stepping back.

A blonde boy walks out, and--

"Isak!" Sana whispers, shock spreading over her face.

Isak gets out of the car and Even immediately wraps his hand around his petite waist, leaning in and kissing Isak on the lips.

The group gasps.

Isak closes the door after swinging his backpack over his shoulder and kissing Even before going separate ways. He climbs up the stairs and smiled at his friends, "Halla."

He raises an eyebrow at their expressions.

"Explain."

**Author's Note:**

> what a boring and plain ending right????
> 
> yeah i apologize for that, i was trying to finish it already and i went into desperate measures
> 
> <333


End file.
